Cody Anderson: The Canadian Dragon Whips it's Tail to Street Fighter
by AustralianBeast17
Summary: After been saved from a brutal ambush by his school's bullies, Cody is learning the secret arts of Kung Fu by Fei Long. During his upcoming journey, he will compete in tournaments with powerful opponents, hard challenges and perhaps with some chances...Love. Cody X Harem (Rated T for now, Rated M in the future)


**A** **/N: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my official fifth Total Drama crossover where Cody gets a harem. And now it's time; to reveal which world; Cody will be sent to. And it will be; drum roll, please…STREET FIGHTER! This story will be about when Cody gets ambushed by a gang bullies after his graduation; he get's saved by the famous martial artist and movie star, Fei Long. After some talk, Fei has agreed to allow Cody to becoming his first ever student too teaches him in the secret arts of the ancient Kung Fu and Hitenryu. Together, Fei makes Cody become stronger and winning several underground fights he is competing in. But one day, the tech geek managed to find something that get's his attention…The well-known Street Fighter tournament. See Cody when fight his way against powerful fighters to win victory…And maybe some love.**

 **P.S. In the future, this story might be Rated M for incoming lemons, just to give everyone a little warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Total Drama or Street Fighter. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis while Street Fighter belongs to Capcom, Takashi Nishiyama and Hiroshi Matsumoto.**

 **Cody Anderson: The Canadian Dragon Whips it's Tail to Street Fighter**

 **Prolouge: The Birth of a Canadian Dragon**

* * *

A scrawny young man ran across George Street in Toronto and caught his breath while looking behind him to see, if anyone was following him. And here they were; Gary and his gang. They were the bullies of his former school he graduated from two hours ago. Now they saw their chance to nail what they reckon wasn't an easy target. They were five and all of them were like muscular giants (Well; it's not a surprise, since their all football jocks). The leader, Gary Johnson; he was the most despicable and ruthless bully. He stood around 6'4 feet tall with a thick bulky figure, along with pale blonde hair in a buzz cut and scowling brown eyes. He was the school's top football player along with that he was greatly popular among his peers and all of the girls who went in the school, always went after him. But there was also one thing with him that made him a big jerk of a bully; he despised weak people. To which made the poor guy they are chasing the biggest target of him and his pals. The young man was very skinny and wasn't that strong…While being known to be one of the biggest and nerdiest guys there are.

"JUST YOU WAIT, ANDERSON!" Gary shouted with a terrifying shout as he and his fellow douche bags to pals are about to gain up on him. "Don't worry, little baby…What were about to give you is only gonna hurt….VERY MUCH!"

Yup, you see the scrawny little poor guy the bullies are chasing, is no other then Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. He is a kind hearted tech geek and a former contestant from the famous reality TV-show, Total Drama. He first competed in the first season, but got eliminated after being mauled by a bear. And on the third season, Total Drama World Tour; he almost won and got into third place. Even though Cody is known to be one of the popular contestants of the show; he was not exactly very popular…At his own school. He was bullied all the time by all of the bullies in his school; specially Gary and all of his friends from the football team in Earl Haig Secondary School. But what was most painful for Cody is not being hit by those jerks…But not to have ever gotten the chance to have a girlfriend.

No matter how hard he tried; from acting like a cool-looking womanizer called "Codemeister" or just being himself; the girls always went for the hotter, stronger and not to mention; sportier guys (Which meant Gary and his friends are in that list). For two hours ago, it was Cody's graduation. Even though he was proud that he succeeded with his grades and was one of the top students; his parents were unfortunately not here since they were now on another part of the world for some business. He was used to it…Since his parents always seemed to forget his birthdays and all; but he still loved them and them likewise. But it was one bad thing on his graduation; it was also the Gary's and his friend's graduations too. And to make it a remembering moment for them; they decided to give Cody one final beating for their amusement. So, here we are now; Cody been chased by these assholes for over an hour and he could feel his legs almost losing his energy.

 _"_ _What did I ever do to these guys to make me this miserable"_ The fleeing tech geek thought in fear. " _If only I wasn't this weak…Maybe they would have leaved me alone for a long time ago…._

* * *

Meanwhile, in an area not too far, a black limousine was driving around the parts of the neighborhood. Inside of the limo, was a special guy who currently waited to head towards a party for celebrating his most successful and latest movie, "Shin and the Secret Art of the 1000 Fists of Tian", while thinking for himself in deep thought. He stood around 5'7 ½ feet tall with a muscular and powerful frame with short yet messy dark brown hair along with slightly thick framed eye brows and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue undershirt along with a black tie; along with a black suit with his pants are black Kung Fu slacks and traditional black slippers in a Chinese style with white socks. He was also wearing blue sunglasses that cover his eyes. This man is known as Fei Long; a famous movie actor from Hong Kong along with being one of the most skilled martial artists there is.

"Soooo…Excited for the party, Mr. Long?" The African-Canadian limo driver, Archie asked while keeping his eyes on the road. "It must be really awesome ya know…Drinking Champagne, hanging around with some really fine ladies and meeting cool people. You must be really living the perfect life, man."

"Not exactly…" The Chinese martial artist said without looking at the driver. The only thing that Fei seemed to take his focus on was the view of the street they were passing through by the rear door glass.

"Huh? Not exactly…Whatever do you mean?" Archie bluntly asked, being a little confused on why Fei didn't seem to enjoy it. "I mean I the guys I know and myself would trade our mothers to just live that fine ass luxury…Well, not really with trading our own mama's; but you get my point. So what is it that you aren't enjoying with the parties and the fame? Come on; tell this brother what's botherin' you, eh…"

Fei sighed as he took of his sunglasses and looked down. "Sure, it was fun all in the beginning…But for some reason it started to get boring. I mean; I do love doing this job…But to be honest; that makes me forget of what I really am." Fei said before clenching his fists. "A fighter…My movie career has made slow down from what I really am, exactly. You know; I haven't been in any kind of fighting tournaments for over two years…And for some reason; I missed that time…When I got to fight…"

"Damn…That's some deep shit, man…Are you sure that you still want to go to that party? I mean if you want; I could just bring you home and-"

"No…It's fine." Fei reassured the driver as he relaxed to his seat before looking at the view from the window. "Just take me there."

"Uh…Sure…You're the boss, so whatever you wish for is my command…" Archie sheepishly nodded before he began to activate the long vehicle and started to move. If there was something Fei liked were the sights of countless of cities of the countries he was visiting in when he is making a movie or something else. He also remembered the first time he visited Toronto…It was actually one of his first martial art tournaments when he was just a kid. With a small smile, Fei enjoyed the view….Before he suddenly grew a confused frown. The Kung Fu mastering movie star couldn't help but noticed something deep inside of alley happening in there. Feeling confused, perplexed and curious, he turned his head towards the limo driver with a serious look.

"Archie…Stop the car." Fei ordered the limo driver, who got confused and bit worried on his boss order. "Huh…What's wrong?" Archie asked confused as he did what the man said, before slowing the limo down and pulled over. Fei opened the door and got out before he glanced at his mildly worried limo driver. "Please, wait here. I'll be right back."

The colored limo driver watched as Fei leaped with great speed, while performing some flips and some Parkour-inspired moves with great agility, to head towards his destination. Looking awed by the skills of the acting martial artist, Archie quickly pulled out a Playboy magazine from the glove compartment along with a can of Pepsi, before he opened it and took a few sips from it along with looking at the pictures of several of hot and curvy women with a satisfied smile. "Eh, what the heck…I could use a break anyway."

* * *

Cody continued to run for his life down the street alley and into a corner…but suddenly, a huge fence appeared in front of him…and no; he was trapped! He jumped up on the fence and started to climb desperately. Before he knew it, a rough hand grabbed his foot ankle. He tried to kick it away; but more hands started to pull in his other foot and his fingers started to hurt from the fence wire and he had to let go. Lying there on the ground; he felt several kicks and punches in his stomach. Cody was traumatized and he felt himself soon to pass out. Gary laughed like a maniac seeing the little wimp being hurt and began to swing a vicious right hook towards Cody's face; making contact right towards the tech geek's nose, which made it completely broken as blood started to spray from it. With a malicious look that could make a maniac look normal; the large bully grabbed to poor geek's face and began to spat at his face.

"You should have just killed yourself; baby! The world has no place for weak and pathetic little bugs like you!" Gary shouted and strikes a knee towards Cody's stomach, which made him give out a small pained scream. With another hard punch; Gary sent the skinny boy right at fence and then bounced back down at the ground in a crumpled heap. With slow steps; Gary took a hold of Cody's collar and held him to the air, with a hateful smile. "And now you're going to pay for it…"

Struggling with swallowing the upcoming blood from his throat, Cody looked at the bully in pain. "What…What…Did I ever do t-to you to treat…Treat me like this?" Cody painfully struggled with his speech, because of the pain he felt everywhere in his bruised and bloody body. Growing a mocking thoughtful look; the bully only responded with this while pounded his fist into his palm. "Why isn't obvious, baby?! I'm the most popular and handsomest guy in our school; while you are just a pathetic little loser who isn't even worthy to live in my perfect world. And since this our graduation and last time with each other…Me and the boys want to make sure you get a memory from our time with each other…A very painful one If I might add!"

Gary and his friends started to laugh while taunting the hurt geek. Cody looked down in shame; with tears coming down from his eyes; before he would soon be shocked at what the leader of the bullies is about to say. "NO FUCKIN' WONDERS YOU CAN'T HAVE A GIRL! YOU ARE A BABY IN A TEENAGE BODY! You are both weak and cry like one! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gary laughed while looking down on the wimp. "No wonder that hot Goth chick from that show you competed in; didn't want to be with you! And besides…Maybe you should get paired with that creepy stalker chick…YOU AND HER ARE A PERFECT MATCH!"

The geek widened his eyes at the bully's words, when he along with jackasses of friends started to laugh at that statement, as shock…and slowly anger began to grow in his body. The hot Goth chick Gary was referring to was Gwen. The beautiful Goth he had a huge crush on ever since he first meets her at the first season of Total Drama. Oh, her pale skin was like the moon shining in the night; her beautiful black eyes were like black diamonds and her black and blue hair was like a beautiful combination of water and shadow along with a body that was coming from a lovely Goddess of the Darkness. The geek could remember he had tried everything including doing his "Codemeister" role towards her…But she didn't saw him more than a friend and had during two times she chooses a different guy over him. Cody always remembered how sad he was when he didn't get the chance to be with her…But was otherwise glad; that she and he still remained good friends.

But there was another girl that was like a nightmare for Cody. Her name was Sierra. In Total Drama World Tour, she was the newest addition to the show along with Alejandro and she made Cody's life a living hell. That girl has an obsessive crush over him wouldn't leave him alone and threatened other girls to stay away from him (Ruining his chance to have a girlfriend). The poor tech geek wouldn't even get the chance to be alone around when that female maniac is there with him every time…Even on the damn bathroom, he couldn't get some peace and quiet in the damn bathroom. She stole many off his things and showed disturbing ways of her love towards him. And even though; she and the tech geek have promised to only remain friends after the third season of Total Drama was over…She continued to her stalking habits on him. When Cody thought he was about to lose it…Luckily, Sierra and her family moved to Germany, since her mother got herself a job at a large company there. But what made him terrified was that Sierra had promised that she would return to her "Codykins" and they would get married; living their happily forever. So, to be truth…Cody fricking hates that lunatic bitch.

"Hey, Gary…" Cody struggled with his words as he slowly got up, while the bully walked towards him with an arrogant smirk. "What is it, baby?! Gonna beg for mercy now?!" Gary taunted the hurt geek, before laughing again with his pals…Before he got hit in the face; which made him stumbling back a bit. Gary's friends looked in shock as it was revealed to be Cody; the same weak and pathetic geek of their now former school managed to give a quite strong punch on their friend's face. Cody weakly clutched his stomach as he glared at his enemy. "You can go screw yourself, asshole."

The friends of the large football jock looked shocked in silence at the tech geek's words. Gary was himself shocked as he rubbed his cheek in pain…Before that shock slowly turned into anger. How dare that loser ruin his good looking face and insult him like that! With anger rising in his body; he quickly grabbed Cody's face and pushed him to the ground, while began to brutally pulverize the poor young man. After delivered some blows, Cody's face was now bloody and bruised along with a visible black eye on the right side, as he spat out some blood from his mouth, struggling with even moving his body. "YOU GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING ME LIKE THAT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Gary shouted at the pummeled geek who seemed to be barely alive. Gary turned his attention on two of his pals.

"MARCUS! BENNY! PICK THIS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT UP!" Gary ordered his two friends, who with pleasure did so, while laughing. But the last one of the bullies; Ray noticed that the wimp could barely stand, as his two friends held him by the shoulders and prevented his arms to do anything. Sure, don't get him wrong…He loved seeing that little loser get beat up and all. But this…Is going to damn far! He had to stop this.

Cody felt how he was sucked in to unconsciousness and only heard distant voices. Ray suddenly raised his hand towards his friend, Marcus who held Cody on the right side. "Come on, man! He's had enough! Come on! Let's beat it before anyone calls the police!" Marcus looked confused at his friend who suddenly wants to leave the loser alone along with Benny and Gary who were confused with him as well. "Shut up, Ray! Let's give this little chicken what he deserves!" Marcus said with an arrogant smile. Ray couldn't help but look at his friends in disbelief. Obviously, his friends weren't even paying attention to a word what he was saying. "Look at him, god damn it! He can barely stand up!" Ray shouted a little bit angry for all his friends' actions; pointing at the bruised geek who looked like he was on the verge of death. "So, what?! That doesn't mean a squat!" Benny shouted back at Ray; still keeping his grip tight on Cody. Ray marched towards Gary with a glare and began to poke at his chest.

"Leave him alone, Gary! He's had enough!" Ray yelled at his friend. Ray usually respected Gary and was one of his friends since kindergarten. Ever since the first time they met, the two of them has always stood up for each other and Ray would always defend his friend…But this time; it wasn't going to happen. Gary was angry at Ray for starting to defend the useless little piece of shit and shoved him away. "I'll decide when he's had enough, Ray!" Gary yelled as he began to take slow steps towards the pummeled geek and held his face, preparing to finish him off for once. Ray could feel the anger rising in his body along with fear…Gary had never acted this way with the geek before. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG IS YOU, MAN?! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Have you forgotten our motto, man?! The weak dies and the strong survive…That's the rule of our gang's pride!" Gary explained as he held his fist up, ready to crush Cody's face to a bloody mess as it already was, with Marcus and Benny cheering on with a "Hell yeah!", as they steadied Cody in a better way, so Gary can hit him. Ray could only look in disbelief at his friends actions and he had no choice but to look. "You are fuckin' crazy, man! You're crazy!" Ray shouted as he shook his head while closing his eyes, not wanting to see this. But the bullies didn't notice as a muscular silhouette of a man slowly crept towards them. Gary prepared a punch and Cody turned his face away; knowing that this time the hit would probably kill him. Right on the time, Gary charged a powerful punch that seemed to have the power to finish the geek completely off…Before suddenly a short Asian-looking man showed up out of nowhere and with surprising power, sent both Marcus and Benny away to some trash cans with a powerful double jump split kick and took Cody in safety in his arms, just as Gary swung his fist, missing his target. Laying the wounded geek in the corner of the brick wall; Fei turned his attention on the bullies as he steadied himself in a martial art stance.

All of the bullies were shocked to see a man just defending the little geek; before Gary only grew angrier as he helped the two knocked out boys up with an angry look. "MARCUS! BENNY! GET HIM!" Gary ordered as the two football jocks did as they were ordered and charged at Fei with great speed that was expected from two great athletes like them. In response; Fei just responded by punching both the bullies in the stomachs. Gasping in pain; the two bullies got down on their knees in pain and that gave Fei a chance to leap in the air and perform a Jump Spinning Crescent kick, too which the force from the kick made the boys fall on their faces to the ground, completely knocked out. Even though Ray tried to stop his friends from killing Cody; he was still angry that his man attacked his friends.

 **"** TAKE THIS!" Ray roared as he swung his right leg to hit a powerful kick on the man's face…Who surprisingly caught it with ease. Frozen in shock; Ray could barely react before Fei started to repeatedly kick him right in the nuts a dozen off times. Giving out a large scream and struggled to stand from the pain he felt in the crotch; Ray could barely react when Fei shoved the bully right to the ground and finished him off with a focused punch right on his face with enough force, to make him unconscious. Being the last one left, Gary was frozen in both shock and fear; this punk managed to easily beat up his friends, who are known as some of the strongest athletes in his school. Feeling desperate and furious, Gary like a furious bull; ran over to Fei preparing for another punch while roaring. But that would prove to be his biggest mistake.

Fei only caught the fist with one hand; to which made the bully gasp in shock. The Chinese martial artist looked at the boy quite bored as he only responded with these words. "Your boring me."

"What-GAH!" Gary couldn't finish his words, before Fei tightens the bully's fist; making a sickening snap being heard. He managed to crush Gary's hand completely. Fei then grabbed Gary's arm and throwed him over his shoulder and finished it with a powerful palm strike on the stomach; knocking the leader of the bullies out. Looking around to see all the jocks were defeated; the five guys unconscious bodies were sprawled around the area. Fei dusted off his hands with his pants before going back to the wounded tech geek, he gave one last glance towards the bullies. "Hmph…Wimps…"

Meanwhile, Cody struggled to get up and his vision was completely blurry. In his sight, he saw a muscular figure who seemed to be surrounded in a golden light and was in a Kung Fu-like position he once saw in a classical Bruce Lee movie once. But the tech geek couldn't get sight clear; before he finally went to unconsciousness, as the shining figure made it way to him and everything went black.

* * *

 **(Thump thump!) (Thump thump!) (Thump thump!) (Thump thump!)**

Cody woke up blinking his eyes as the sound of his heart beats seemed to be as loud as a large line of battle drums; echoed in his head. Even though he was still dizzy; the tech geek found himself in a luxury Chinese interior room and was laying in a large and soft bed. He saw that he was bandaged around many parts of his body where was injured along with a cold pack placed on his black eyes and a bandage over his broken nose. He also noticed he was shirtless too. When the geek tried his best to get up; he winced in pain from the probably broken ribs he got from Gary and his friends punches and kicks. God, it hurt so much…

"AH! GOOD, YO'UR AWAKE, SONNY!"

"WAAAH!" Cody yelped, jumped a little at the voice that he almost fell off the bed. "Woah, woah, woah…. Take it easy, kiddo! Didn't mean to scare ya or anything…"

Looking up, Cody was surprised to see man in front of him trying to give him a reassuring smile. He stood around 6'0 with a slim figure and was of African-Canadian decent. He had black hair in a curly top fade style, a black moustache and lime green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers along with a golden necklace around his neck and a silver watch on his right hand. Cody blinked a few times at the man before he struggled to get up to talk to him and ask him many of the questions that were flooding through his head. "W-W-Who are y-you and where-AGH!" Cody tried to ask but winced when the injuries in his stomach began to hurt. The black man quickly went to his side and made him lay on the bed comfortable.

"Hey, take it easy there, my white little friend…That were some serious blows ya got there. So, all you need to do is to relax and have some rest…"

"Alright…" Cody sighed in defeat and moved a little closer to the pillow. He had to admit; the bed was really soft and was one of the best beds he has ever laid on. The African-Canadian man smiled as he took out a chair and sat down, close to Cody offering his hand towards him. "Pleasure, to meet ya man! The names Whitaker. Archie Whitaker."

Cody carefully watched the colored man's hand…Before eventually shook it in a handshake. "Anderson. Cody Anderson…"

"Huh…Cody? That's actually…Wait a minute…" Archie trailed off, blinking in bewilderment; before all the wheels inside of his head started to work. "…CODY ANDERSON! THE CODY ANDERSON?! The same little dude from one of my favorite TV-shows, Total Drama! Are you really the Cody Anderson!"

Cody got startled by the man's shouts, but visibly calmed down with a sheepish smile along with sweat dropped a bit. "Uh, I take it that you know about me…."

"Of course, I do, man! You were like one of my biggest favorites in Total Drama to win it." Archie said excited, while shook Cody's hand rather eagerly. "To meet you is such an honor. I can't believe that the poor fella that got bullied by those asses would be you. It must be fate that you and I would meet each other in person."

Cody chuckled uneasily, before his eyes widened. He remembered that he was bullied by Gary and his douchebag friends after his graduation and final year in school. Man; he would have been killed If it wasn't for that mysterious figure who saved him. Looking at Archie in wonder, the tech geek couldn't help but asking. "W-Wait…The guy that saved me…Was it…You?"

Archie got surprised by the young man's question…Before laughing like crazy to the geek's confusion. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Sorry…. Sorry…." Archie breathed in and out, while struggling to end his laughter. "But I'm afraid I wasn't the one who saved your butt, kid. I mean come one, man! Can you imagine me, a skinny ass black guy who knows shit about fighting saving someone from a gang of large muscular and well-trained boys who are younger and more agile then me? Not a chance!" The black man chuckled, while pointing at himself to prove his point. Cody raised his eyebrow at the man's behavior…Before he got startled once again by a shout from him.

"OH, DAMN IT; I FORGOT!" Archie shouted while quickly got off his chair and began marching towards the door. "I forgot to tell Mr. Long that If you awoke from your slumber; I would inform him about it…Meh…It's not like I'm going to tell him that he awoke for a time ago…So, I think I'm safe for today."

"H-Hey! Where you are going! Who's Mr. Long?! How am I- "But Cody didn't finish his words, when he saw the man leave the room while closing the door behind him. Sighing, Cody leaned back on the bead while gently held his aching injuries in slight pain from struggling to have gotten up. "Ugh…Now what?" Cody said out loud, groaning and was careful to not make any fast moves; not wanting the risk to get any more pain in his body. While patiently waiting, there are some screen shots showing the tech geek what he is doing when he is waiting. First, Cody whistled a tone from the song; "It's a Small World After All". Then second, Cody cracked his neck a bit, while giving out a satisfying smile. Finally, third, he was sleeping peacefully, deciding to take a small nap on the long waiting. Finally, the door opened, and Cody woke up, straightening himself up to greet the visitor.

"Here he is boss! Sleeping beauty has finally woken up…" Archie said opening the door for Fei Long who had a jiaofa set held in his hands. Cody inspected the new stranger closely…He knew he has seen this man before…. But where? Fei looked at Archie with a serious look. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Archie. You can wait outside." The Chinese martial art movie star ordered his limo driver; who nodded and prepared to leave the room…Not before giving Cody a slight wave. "It was nice meeting ya, Cody. Good luck with talking with the boss here…. You'll need it."

While Archie leaved and closed the door behind him, Fei made his way to Cody and looked down at him, analyzing his body. Looking at the tech geek, the Asian man decided to get his answers. "Are the any more body parts that still hurts, kid?" Blinking at the man's question; Cody decided to answer him, afraid that he will anger him; if he not does it. "Well uh, sir…It still h-hurts in my ribs and torso…Oh god, it hurt so much!"

Sighing after hearing the boy's pained grunt, Fei started to grab the things of the jiaofa set and looked down at them. "Well, it's a good luck that I have managed to bring this with me…"

Preparing himself, Fei began to operate his healing medical skills he has been taught from his shifu a long time ago. Cody watched as the Chinese man used the fire to encircle the cups and placed them right where the pain felt; in his torso. "Hey, sir…Uh, don't mean to disturb you…But w-what's exactly is the deal with these…. Light bulbs?" Fei only shushed him with a stern look. "Don't talk to much. You need your rest…" Doing as the he ordered, Cody got surprised when Fei started to take the fire in his hands, rubbing both hands together in high speed and gently rubbed it finally into the boy's chest.

Cody closed his eyes expecting it to hurt…But surprisingly; nothing felt at all. When Fei was finished, he extinguished the fire and removed the cups. Slowly getting up, Cody gently poked his torso…And was surprised that instead off feeling instant pain; he felt nothing…Like he was never hit by those jerks; Gary and his friends in the first place. Moving a little, Cody couldn't help but look in wonder at the man.

"How did you…Do that?" Cody asked in disbelief and in amazement, touching his torso once more. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore…"

"That was Jiaofa." Fei simple answered placing the cups on the set, without even looking at the geek. "Ancient Chinese Healing…Perfect to heal serious injuries like you have received…"

"Woah…That's amazing." Cody said in wonder, taking on his shirt that was laying on the ground. The atmosphere began to become a little awkward and you could swear that anyone could her background sounds from chirping crickets. Finally, Cody decided to break the silence and walked towards the man. "Uh, mister…I just want to ask you…Were you the o-one who saved me from Gary and his friends…."

"…Yes."

Cody saw once again that the man didn't look at him. Gulping slightly, the geek decided to ask again. "H-How did you manage to defeat them? You just took care of them like they were nothing but empty air…" '

"What you saw that I defeated those fools with was no other then, Kung Fu." Fei interrupted the young man, this time giving a visible glance towards him. "An ancient martial art that has been trained in China for a thousand of years. It originated in a Shaolin Temple, created by a Buddhist prince, Bodhidharma, or Da Mo in Chinese. He gave the monks of the temple knowledge about it and later they have passed it on too many different kinds off successors in the past decades. Kung Fu has been trained for health and self-defense for its wielder's quest for enlightenment."

Cody couldn't believe his ears; Kung Fu. One of his most favorite martial arts in whole time. The geek has always been a huge fan of Kung Fu movies and Kung Fu Panda along with movies, Way of the Dragon and Game of Death with Bruce Lee was some of his biggest favorite Kung Fu movies. Looking at the man, Cody rubbed his chest and took a seat close to him.

"Sooooo…. Where'd did you learn Kung Fu?"

Widened his eyes at the young man's question, Fei looked down at the ground; finished with taking back the things into the jiaofa set. "…From my shifu."

Glancing at the Kung Fu master, Cody grew a look of hope. Looking at his fists, the tech geek quickly turned towards him, moving a little bit. "…Have you ever taught anybody about…Kung Fu?"

Fei grew a suspicious look towards the scrawny young man like he knew what he was thinking and raised his eyebrow. "No…" Fei answered honestly at Cody's question. "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well you know…Uh…It's just an idea…But maybe you could teach…" Cody trailing off on his words, mumbling nonsense since he was nervous off the man's hard stare that defiantly meant, "Get to the point.". Gulping, Cody timidly rubbed his fingers together while looking down on the ground. "…Maybe you could teach me how to be perfect in…Mastering…Kung Fu?"

Fei still had a hard look on his face and only walked towards the door ready to open it. "…Hmmmm, well…Its kind of depends."

"Huh, depends? On what, exactly?" Cody asked carefully, afraid what the answer would be. Fei walked away from the door and stood in front off the geek with his arms behind his back. Cody couldn't really help himself to be intimidated by the man who is much more muscular and defiantly more skilled in fighting then Cody could ever be. And it only grew more tense when Fei responded to the geek's words.

"What exactly is your reason to use Kung Fu for."

Cody only grew in silence when the man said that. He was right…What exactly was his reason to use Kung Fu? Is it to become stronger and get revenge on Gary and those who hurt him? Giving him a chance to become known all around the world? What in the world was his reason? The tech geek didn't know what happened…But for some unknown reasons, his whole body started to control itself…Like it was possible.

"I w-want to…I want to…. I want to find balance." Cody spoke honestly, while looking down at the ground. Fei still had his hard look on his face…But for some reason he started to get interested at the boy's answer. So, he let the boy continuing with a gesture from his hand. And with that the geek continued to tell his reasons.

"In all my life I've been bullied and looked down by most of the people I have meet. It was like they saw me as the guy who can get beat up easy and stand up, so they can use me as a punching bag for later. In during those moment, to be honest myself… I'm scared. But If there was an opportunity to learn how to defend myself…I would have taken it. So, I can for once in my life find balance…. And not be scared anymore."

Looking up and saw that Fei didn't answer and only walked towards the window, staring at the view. Sighing in disappointment, Cody got up and slowly walked towards the door and gave one last look towards the man. "Alright, I understand… You don't want to waste your time with someone like me and I can feel that you have other things to do. But I want to thank you for saving from those jerks…And I hope one day, we will see each other again some time." Cody said showing his appreciation by giving the man a respectful bow. "Have a nice night, sir."

Cody then leaved the room and closed the door behind him. Fei turned around and sighed. He walked towards the hall chest that was in the room, opened it and pulled out something and held the object in his hands. It revealed to be an old picture off a 9-year old Fei dressed in a black student Gi who looked proud with his arms crossed along with a smiling old muscular man that stood around 6'2. He was bald along with a short thick dark gray beard along with shaved gray hair. He had a crescent moon-shaped scar from his left eye to the middle off his upper lip. He had darkened blue eyes and wore a white sleeveless shirt, black Kung Fu Pants with the ends wrapped in cloth and black Kung Fu shoes. Fei looked at the picture in silence…Before he clenched his fists almost gripping the picture apart and tears began to slowly drop from his eyes. Quickly wiping them away, the fighting movie star looked at the picture with a sad frown.

"Oh, master Xing Huan…. What am I supposed to do…?" Fei muttered to himself; looking like he was talking to the old man in the picture. Suddenly, he felt a warm and soft wind colliding on his body and looked at the open window that he forgot to close. Looking back at the picture, Fei grew a determined look and began to march towards out from the room with a determined look. Closing the door behind him, Fei was reviled that Cody had not left his mansion yet and was in the large hallway, giving his goodbyes too Archie who shook his hand.

"WAIT; KID!" Fei shouted getting the pair's attention, specially Cody. "…You win. I'm willing to offering you a chance to train…In the great arts of Kung Fu. So, what is your answer…Xiao Cody."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter off "Cody Anderson: The Canadian Dragon Whip's it's Tail to Street Fighter". Now, Cody has now been saved by one of Street Fighter's top ranked fighters, Fei Long and the fighting movie star is willing to teach Cody the ancient art of Kung Fu and his own style, Hitenryu. In the next chapter, Cody will begin his training and after some time; he is entering a small Underground Tournament where the two finalists will clash in the Kanzuki Estate, where the fighter who wins the match with win a reserved spot in the famous The Worldwide Fighting Tournament. And if you guys have any ideas of girls to be added in Cody's harem or other ideas or suggestions that should happen in this story; you can either review or PM me. No need to be shy, everyone. I don't bite…Promise!**

 **Cody's harem: Chun-Li, Cammy White, Sakura Kasugano, Juri Han, Ibuki and Laura Matsuda.**

 **Also, if you guys have any ideas on what characters from Street Fighter are going to be Cody's friends, rivals or enemies…I'm willing to listening. And If you like the story, your welcome to follow and favorite this story. Also, next time, the newest story I will write is…. SORRY, CAN'T TELL! It's a surprise! But anyway, the next chapter will come out when I got the time for it. But don't worry, I will still continue with this awesome story along with the other stories I have created. That's a promise for all of my fans, readers and followers out there.**

 **See ya later, alligator!**


End file.
